Public Rooms: Hero Retreat
Room for heroes and superheroes from all makes of life. DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Anime, Power Rangers, Real World, whoever. All heroes welcome. Rules #No solicitation. #Respect all visitors #Respect moderators. #No fighting. #No attacking. #No advertising (unless the information was asked for) #Not a pick-up joint. No hunting for relationships/dating. Games Billiards Billiards Table.jpg|Superman trying his hand at billiards Billiards Flash.jpg|Flash screen of billiards table. Dueling Ring Dueling Ring.jpg|Batman waiting for his opponent Dueling Ring Flash.jpg|Dueling Ring Flash Game screen Monopoly Monopoly Table.jpg|Superman waiting to play Monopoly Flash.jpg|Monopoly game board, flash screen Sailor V Arcade Sailor V Arcade.jpg|Sailor V playing her own game. Not a flash game. Animations are product are for show only. Tic Tac Toe Tic Tac Toe Couch.jpg|Superman sitting on glass couch Tic Tac Toe Flash.jpg|Tic Tac Toe flash board Miscellaneous Dancing MJ Dancing.jpg|Superman Thriller Thriller Dance.jpg|Wonder Woman in Thriller Mad Scientist Portal Portal trap-1.jpg|Superman hanging on for dear life Portal trap-2.jpg|Superman trying to escape portal's gravitational pull Massage Equipment Back massage by foot.jpg|Massage by foot station. Massage center.jpg|Back massage duel station Phone Booth Phone Booth.jpg|Superman's making a call? Sinking phone booth.jpg|Or is this some secret entrance? Relaxation Café area.jpg|Café Bar Chat area.jpg|Group chat area with Batman and Spiderman images on wall. couch and fire pit.jpg|Double couch area with fire pit Couch set.jpg|Small Lounge area Couch set-2.jpg|Medium size couch Cuddle spot.jpg|Cuddle spot Diner Table.jpg|Diner Table Entertainment center.jpg|Entertainment center. Youtube Flash Player on TV, two activation spots Fireplace Coach and Roasting.jpg|Relaxation couch with fireplace and marshmallow roasting Rooftop Relaxation.jpg|Relaxation mat on the roof Rooftop Swimming Pool.jpg|Rooftop swimming pool with lounge chairs Navigation Elevator Elevator location.jpg|Elevator's location, under white circular stairway Elevator triggered.jpg|Elevator motion after being triggered Elevator in motion-2.jpg|Elevator halfway down to destination Trigger: down Elevator trigger is one way only. Use trigger again to summon elevator to secret cave and hop on and wait for elevator to return to the top. Transporter Topside Transporter.jpg|Topside transporter, closed. Nightwing waiting inside. Topside Transporter open.jpg|Topside Transporter, open. Nightwing inside Cave Transporter.jpg|Secret cave Transporter, closed. Nightwing waiting inside. Rides Ferris Wheel Ferris Wheel Ride.jpg|Peaceful Ride? Roller Coaster Roller Coaster Rider.jpg|Downhill ride Robots Gundam Kyrios Kyrios Gundam.jpg|Robot Mode. Trigger: robot Kyrios Gundam Jet.jpg|Vehicle Mode: Trigger: jet RX-78-2 Gundam.jpg|RX-78-2 Gundam, sitting pose on each shoulder Sitting pose on each shoulder. Pose not normally hovering as my character is. Transformers Jeep Jeep Transformer Robot.jpg|Robot Mode. Trigger: c2 Jeep Transformer.jpg|Vehicle Mode. Trigger: c1 Helicopter Helicopter Transformer Robot.jpg|Robot mode. Trigger: t2 Helicopter Transformer.jpg|Vehicle Mode. Trigger: t1 Robotech Veritech Fighter Veritech Fighter.jpg|Jet Mode Veritech Fighter Battroid.jpg|Battroid Zoid Blade Liger Red Shield Liger.jpg|Blade Liger standing at the ready. Tracking Systems Computer Systems Screen and Control Console.jpg|TNG Style Control Console with large tactical screens Tactical Screens Off.jpg|Tactical Screens Off. Trigger: toff Tactical Screens On.jpg|Tactical Screens On. Trigger: ton Star Map Celestial Star Map.jpg|Batman studying the galaxy map Training Equipment Energy Tubes Accepting Electrical Charge.jpg|Batman accepting electrical charge in hands. Getting Shocked.jpg|Batman getting shocked. Balance Practice Martial Arts Balancing.jpg|Batman martial arts balance training Bicycle machine Biking.jpg|Flash on the bicycle machine. Holo-dummy Holo-dummy punching.jpg|Batman working on his on punches Leg Lifting Leg lifts.jpg|Superman working out his leg muscles Mook Jong Mook Jong.jpg|Superman Mook Jong training Punching Bag Punching bag.jpg|Superman practicing to restrain his strength. Treadmills Running-1.jpg|Flash running on treadmill but complaining that it's too slow. Running-2.jpg|Flash running on different treadmill saying that it's also too slow. Upper Body Workout Exercising.jpg|Nightwing working out his upper body muscles Weight Lifting Weight Lifting.jpg|Nightwing working out his arm muscles Weight Lifting-2.jpg|Superman showing off. Zero-Gee/Free Fall Training Zero-Gee Training.jpg|Batman in free fall Vehicles Batmobile Batmobile.jpg|Batmobile Black Apache Helicopter Apache in flight.jpg|Black Apache in flight Triggers (audio included with triggers, may be loud on some of them) to = take off land = lands helicopter in original position flyf - flys helicopter directly forward. fly = flies helicopter in circular pattern one time. sr = helicopter strafes right sl = helicopter strafes left fire = fires gun, mounted on underside of helicopter cab. mis = missiles firing Flying Car Flying car.jpg|Superman driving flying car Invisible Plane Invisible Plane.jpg|Wonder Woman flying her plane Jetpack Jet pack flying.jpg|Superman going for a machine-assisted flight Tumbler Batmobile Tumbler.jpg|Tumbler, powered down and closed. Tumbler Activated.jpg|Engine's been activated. Ready and Raring to go! Tumbler Hatch Open.jpg|Batman getting prepped to leave